Side to Side
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Other the Glee Fighters battle last time, here's another A Capella for today! Glee Fighters covering Side To Side! Sequel to Into You.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Side Of Side. I know I've been doing songfics for a long time, for the last time, I'm trying to be real nice to you, yet I'm being childish a bit, so please leave me alone and stop sending a review that insulted several of my songfics or else. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z A Capella: Side To Side

Covered by Glee Fighters (Goku, Q.S., Whis, Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Oturan, Jinbee, Gwen, Hoyoko, Laios, Syndro, and Hydrid)

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku: I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: (Yo Son Goku)_

 _Goku: I've been here all day,_

 _Whis: (Quartz Sorceress)_

 _Goku: And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: I'm talkin' to ya_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: See you standing over there with your body_

 _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_

 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko: ('Bout nothin')_

 _Goku: I'm comin' at ya_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: Cause I know you got a bad reputation_

 _Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation_

 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko: ('Bout nothin')_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (Hey) (16x)_

 _Goku: These friends keep talkin' way too much_

 _Say I should give you up_

 _Can't hear them, no, cause I…_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (harmonizing)_

 _(Vegeta is the only one singing in the lower pitch. Laios and Hoyoko sings in a different pitch, but in separate pitch.)_

 _(Side to side)_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Goku: Been tryna hide it_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: Baby, what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?_

 _Makin' everybody think that we solo_

 _Just as long as you know you got me_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko: (You got me)_

 _Goku: And boy I got ya_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Laios/Vegeta: (Deals with the devil)_

 _Goku: And I know it's gonna get me in trouble_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Laios/Vegeta: (Get me in trouble)_

 _Goku: Just as long as you know you got me_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (Hey) (16x)_

 _Goku: These friends keep talkin' way too much_

 _Say I should give you up_

 _Can't hear them, no, cause I..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all night_

 _Hydrid: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (harmonizing)_

 _(Side to side)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all night, baby)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all day, baby)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (harmonizing)_

 _(Side to side)_

 _Q.S.: (Oh, side to side, oh)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Whis: Oh, yo_

 _(Everyone shrugged their shoulders in beat while standing sideways from left to right.)_

 _This the new style with the fresh type of flow_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Hydrid: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _Whis: Wrist icicle, ride bi-bicycle_

 _Come through yo, get you this type of blow_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Come through yo)_

 _Whis: If you wanna Wizard, I got a tricycle_

 _[Third Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis (rapping): All-all-all-all these… flows is my mini-me_

 _Body smoking, so they call me Young Wizard Chimney_

 _Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me_

 _Q.S.: (Move on)_

 _Whis: Uh, I-I give zero foe and I got zero chill in me_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Whis: Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Chameli_

 _(Gwen, Beerus, Piccolo, and Syndro paused.)_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _(Gwen, Beerus, Piccolo, and Syndro paused again.)_

 _Whis: Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to win the victory_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Whis: Gun pop and I make my gum pop_

 _I'm the scene of rap, Son Goku run pop, oh_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: These friends keep talkin' way too much_

 _Whis: (Way too much)_

 _Goku: Say I should give him up_

 _Whis: (Give him up)_

 _Goku: Can't hear them, no, cause I..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _(Goku, Q.S., Whis, Vegeta, Beerus, and Piccolo are the first six who are lying down on the ground. Q.S.'s wings and tail become invisible for her to lie down on her back.)_

 _Q.S.: I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: (Been here all night)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all night, baby)_

 _Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _Goku: (I've been here all day…)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all night, baby)_

 _(harmonizing)_

 _Q.S.: And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _Goku: (Boy)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Side to side)_

 _Q.S.: I've been here all night_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Goku: (Been here all night, bae)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all night, baby)_

 _Q.S.: I've been here all day_

 _Goku: (Ooh, baby)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all day, baby)_

 _Q.S.: Boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (harmonizing)_

 _Goku: (No)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Side to side)_

 _Goku: (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _(Everyone else was lying down on the ground. Piccolo, Hydrid, and Syndro are the only one who was moving their heads.)_

 _Whis: Oh, yo_

 _Gwen/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: This the new style with the fresh type of flow_

 _Q.S./Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all night, baby)_

 _Goku: (Oh, baby)_

 _Whis: Wrist icicle, ride bi-bicycle_

 _Q.S./Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Been here all day, baby)_

 _Whis: Come through yo, get you this type of blow_

 _Goku: (Oh, yea)_

 _Q.S./Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Come through yo)_

 _Goku: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: If you wanna Wizard, I got a tricycle_

 _Q.S./Oturan/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Vegeta/Laios: (Side to side)_

 _Goku: (harmonizing)_


End file.
